Baby you're my destiny!
by Romanticly tragic perfection
Summary: Summary: How would Naruto's life have been if he had a teacher who wasn't lazy and didn't play favorites? If he had a team mate that believed in him?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did own Naruto he would have ended up with Hinata directly after the Pain Arc.**

**Summary: How would Naruto's life have been if he had a teacher who wasn't lazy and didn't play favorites? If he had a team mate that believed in him? **

** Prologue: A tragic ending, a lover's destiny, and the birth of a sage.**

_Once upon a time, long before it became the hidden leaf village, a forest stood that extended far across the land. This was not just any forest though; this forest was the home of Lord Kaito master of the fiercest wind also master of the hottest flames and Lady Hazuki master of the water and mistress of the gods. The two lived in a beautiful castle surrounded by animals. They were very much in love though their personalities were opposite. Lord Kaito had temper hotter than the fiercest sun and the stubbornness of the strongest mountain. While Lady Hazuki was the kindest gentlest soul, the land had ever seen. Lady Hazuki was a fair-skinned woman with hair the color of the night sky. Lord Kaito was a tan man with hair the color of blood._

_ Though the two had s many differences, the love between them could not have been any stronger. They finished each other's sentences, could feel when the other was near or endanger, and their fighting styles complemented the others perfectly. Lord Kaito fought with a sword made of from a mixture of the fiercest winds and the hottest flames. Lady Hazuki fought with arrows made from the coldest of water and the hardest of stone. Though his sword was strong lord, Kaito preferred to fight hand to hand in close combat. While Lady Hazuki preferred healing to fighting and was hesitant at hurting anyone. They lived a peaceful existence that is until lady Hazuki was given a gift from the gods. _

_She could see farther then the forest and could sometimes see faint glimpses of the future. Lord Kaito, gifted with the ability to see deep in the heart of others and heal wounds made to their souls. The things they saw were amazing. Lord Kaito's brother and Lady Hazuki's dearest friend Lord Raiden master of the most frightening of lightning and master of the darkest flames was not so pleased. He could not understand why the gods too did not bless him. Was he not brave enough? Was he not strong enough? _

_His jealousy only intensified as the seasons changed. Lord Kaito, though given the ability to see into the hearts of others could not see what his brother was becoming. Lord Kaito could not see what his own ever-growing power was turning him into, a monster. Lady Hazuki was not so blind. She could see the darkness bubbling under the surface and on the night, she confronted Lord Raiden when the stars could no longer be seen. He denied Lady Hazuki's accusations and tried to convince her it was in her head but she would not be swayed. Lord Raiden who had lusted after Lady Hazuki for sometime decided to confess his feelings in hope of gaining sympathy. _

_Lady Hazuki, shocked she was by this confession and Lord Raiden mistaking her shock as a rejection grew angered. He pulled Lady Hazuki into a harsh kiss and forced himself upon her. He then fled the lands not knowing the consequences his dark, shameful actions would have. Lord Raiden left the lands and allied with Lord Hebi a wicked man who was master of snakes. As it turned out Lord Hebi had seduced Lord Raiden with promises of power and vengeance. When Lord Kaito discovered his brother's betrayal, he was enraged. Lady Hazuki tried to calm him but to no avail. _

_Lord Kaito and Lord Raiden both trained hard for their impending battle. It was on the night Lady Hazuki fell ill that Lord Raiden attacked. He came wielding a sword of lightning that roared like thunder when it clashed with Lord Kaito's sword. The two battled fiercely neither giving an inch. While the two fought, Lord Hebi ravaged the forest. Lady Hazuki, still weak from her illness, rushed to the battlefield. She threw herself, between the two and was gravely injured but it was not Lord Raiden's sword, which had pierced her chest. _

_The sword, which had injured Lady Hazuki, was Lord Kaito's sword. Lord Kaito fell to his knees in anguish at his actions while Lord Raiden sword still drawn stood before him. Lord Raiden lifted his sword preparing to end Lord Kaito's life when he heard laughter. He lifted his head and saw the land in ruins and Lord Hebi laughing. Lord Hebi then ties Lord Raiden with bindings made from snakeskin. Lord Hebi tries to absorb Lord Raiden and take over his body but lord Raiden enraged by this attacked Lord Hebi. Resolving to end his life, Lord Raiden breaks free of his bindings and cuts off his head. He turns around to finish off Kaito and gasps in surprise. _

_He looks down and finds Lord Kaito's sword sticking out of his chest. Lord Kaito drags knife clean through Lord Raiden. Lord Kaito then stands and bows his head begging the gods for forgiveness and the power to make sure this never happens again. The sky glows a blood red and Lady Hazuki's body along with Lord Raiden's vanishes. Lord Kaito then feels a deep burning in the pit of his stomach. He cries out in intense agony as his body morphs. His once green eyes turn a bloody red, his nails sharpen, and his hands become claws. _

_He falls on all fours no longer able to stand on two legs. His face begins to change. He throws back his head and howls in pain as blood red fur shoots out of his skin and covers his entire body. He struggles against the changes but cannot make it stop. Nine long furry tails shoot out of his backside. Lord Kaito no longer able to handle the pain collapses. Even though he is unconscious, the changes continued to happen. _

_His body grew s seventy-five stories high. The gods had given him what he wanted but at what cost? His body disappeared in a flash of light. His body joined with eight others morphed together to create a ten-tailed monster. In the after life, Lady Hazuki is offered two wishes for her sacrifice. She wishes to be with Lord Kaito and for their unborn child to live. The gods then released Lady Hazuki and Lord Kaito's child, a little baby boy, who Lady Hazuki had found from her midwife she was pregnant with that very morning, outside the home of a local priestess. When the woman lifted the baby, he opened his eyes revealing two Rinnegan eyes. The priests took the baby inside her small home. It is a thousand years before the gods' release Lady Hazuki's soul and allows her to be reincarnated. Lord Kaito is sealed inside a newborn baby thus merging his soul with the child's. Two souls lost in tragedy, Will they get the ending they deserve, or is death their destiny? _

Chapter one: a different team

Naruto woke up that morning feeling wonderful until he turned over and looked at his alarm clock expecting to see 6:00. Instead his clock read 7:30 Naruto panicked and threw his alarm clock out the window

**(Meanwhile on the street below)**

Sasuke was making his way to the academy. He had decided to take a different root that morning so he could stop at the weapon shop on the way. Sasuke was doing his usual morning pep talk "I will kill Itachi! I will kill Itachi! I will avenge my clan! I will kill Itachi!" he said to himself. He was so caught up in his brooding that he didn't notice the alarm clock falling from the sky. **BAM!** Sasuke was knocked unconscious.

**(Back with Naruto)**

Naruto paused on his way to the bathroom. "Why do I get the feeling something good just happened" Naruto wondered aloud before shrugging and rushing into the bathroom. Naruto quickly shed his pajamas and hopped in the shower. After a hot shower while brushing, his teeth Naruto was dressed and looked all over his apartment for his headband. "I know I left it somewhere" he said tearing the place apart. "I'll never find it" Naruto said falling to his knees. He crawled back into his bedroom and laid back down giving up hope.

He rolled over, looked at his nightstand, and found his headband sitting there innocently. "I found you' Naruto yelled happily hugging it to his chest. He tied around his forehead and ran out the door not having time to eat breakfast. Naruto was running so fast that he didn't notice the unconscious body of Sasuke resulting in him tripping and falling flat on his face. "Damn you Sasuke!" Naruto yelled getting up. Sasuke ignores Naruto and brushes the dirt off his clothes. Naruto once again begins to rush off toward the academy only to be tripped by a square shaped rock with holes in it.

"Why is it always me?" Naruto asks the ground. "Hey Boss" Konohamaru says climbing out from under the 'Rock'. Naruto rises to his feet once again. "Bye Konohamaru I have to go to an important meeting" Naruto yells as he dashes down the street. "Wow boss is so cool" Konohamaru thinks with stars in his eyes. Naruto burst inside the classroom "I made it!" he yells out. A student turns and asks the question on everybody's mind "Who the hell are you". Naruto looks around the classroom seeing a bunch of unfamiliar faces and his eye begins to twitch

**(MEANWHILE IN THE HIDDEN SAND VILLAGE)**

Gaara was beating the crap out of some enemy ninja and was about to go for the kill when suddenly he heard. "DAMNIT HOW THE HELL DID I END UP IN THE WRONG CLASSROOM!" The enemy ninja took advantage of this distraction and made a run for it. Gaara looked back at his enemies and was surprised to see them gone. "Don't worry mother I will find them" Gaara said before walking slowly after his prey.

**(WITH HINATA)**

Hinata woke up at 6:00 and got ready for the day. After a quick shower and getting dressed Hinata went to the kitchen for breakfast she sat across from her sister with Neji to her left and her father at the head of the table on her right. A branch member came and sat Hinata's breakfast in front of her. Hinata smiled quietly thanked the woman and began to enjoy her plate of scrambled eggs with strawberries, toast and jelly. Neji made a noise of displeasure when the woman handed him his plate of poached eggs and waffles. Hanabi growled at the woman when she handed her a plate of sunny side up eggs and pancakes. Hiashi gives the woman a fierce death glare as she hands him his fiber rich cereal, hard-boiled egg whites on whole-wheat toast, and an English muffin for his high blood pressure.

The branch member quickly retreated to the kitchen. "Hinata" Hiashi said gaining Hinata's attention. "Y-yes father" Hinata stuttered nervously. "Today is your first day as a ninja correct?" Hiashi stated. Hinata smiled thinking her father was finally showing interest in her. "Y-yes it is" Hinata said. Hiashi nodded his head and began to eat his meal.

Hinata was about to finish hers when Hiashi said, "Try not to prove yourself anymore of a failure then you already are". Hiashi stated getting up and walking away. Hinata lowered her head. "Yeah, don't bring shame to the clan" Hanabi said, enjoying the sight of Hinata's misery, following after her father. Neji sighed "it's a waste of your time trying. It's your destiny to be a failure.' Neji said before standing up and leaving. The branch member came out to collect the plates and Hinata rose to her feet to help. "That is alright Lady Hinata. I got it" the woman said trying to take the dish. "It's no problem" Hinata says before taking the plates to the sink. "Thank you Lady Hinata" the woman says bowing. Hinata smiles "You're welcome" she says before grabbing her weapons pouch and heading out the door. Hinata walked to the academy dejected. "Neji is right I'm hopeless" she said to herself. Suddenly an orange blur shot past her in the direction of the academy. "Naruto-kun" she whispered before rushing toward the academy spirits lifted.

She ran at top speed toward the schoolyard ignoring the strange looks she was receiving. She ran past Sakura and Ino who were also running toward the academy. She burst in the classroom with a bright smile on her face that instantly turned into a dejected look. Naruto wasn't there. She dragged her feet to her desk and laid her head on the desk looking like someone died. "What's wrong with you" an uninterested voice asked. Hinata turned her head shocked to see Sasuke sitting next to her looking blankly out the window.

"N-nothing" Hinata stuttered sitting straight up trying to pretend she was not depressed. Sasuke glanced at her from the corner of his eye at Hinata. Her eyes were watery, her bottom lip was trembling, her shoulders were hunched, and there was a dark cloud over her head. "You still look like a kicked puppy" Sasuke said before going back to staring out the window. Hinata deflated like a popped balloon and sank in her seat. Sakura and Ino burst in the classroom arguing over who made it first. Sakura makes her way to where Hinata is sitting.

"Move Hinata so I can sit next to Sasuke-kun" Sakura demands. Hinata gets ready to stand up when Sasuke puts a hand on her shoulder. "Did you ask if you could sit next to me?" Sasuke asks giving Sakura a fierce glare. Sakura shakes in fear. "N-no" Sakkara whispered. Sasuke gives her a look and she runs quickly to find another seat. Iruka walked into the classroom smiling.

"Hello class" Iruka said before going into a long-winded speech about the responsibilities and dangers of being a ninja. Usually Hinata would listen but currently she was too deeply depressed. Her eyes were glazed and she was staring into space. Iruka sighed seeing that none of his students were paying attention. "Okay so team one is" Iruka began but was cut off by the door being kicked open. "Finally!" Naruto yelled from the open doorway. "Naruto, your late" Iruka scolded. Naruto walked in and began a long-winded excuse about stupid alarm clocks, sneaky headbands, sleeping bastards, square shaped rocks with holes in them, and wrong classrooms.

When he was finished, Iruka sighed and mumbled something about keeping him away from Kakashi. "Go sit down' Iruka said pointing toward the last empty desk which happened to be next to Hinata. Hinata watched him approach and began to hyperventilate. "What do I do he's coming this way" Hinata thought panicking. Sasuke saw her panicked look and realized the cause 'So the Hyuuga has a crush on the idiot' Sasuke thought before kicking her in the leg 'Accidently' of course. Hinata felt the kick and forced herself to calm down.

"Hey" Naruto said brightly. Hinata blushed "H-hi Naruto" Hinata said softly. "What are you doing here Naruto" Shikamaru, who is sitting behind him, asks. "Yeah Naruto" Sakura said, sitting next to him, butting into the conversation. "Only people who graduated are supposed to be here," Sakura said. Naruto opened his mouth to respond but Ino, who was sitting next to Sakura, cut him off "Yeah how desperate can you get? What the first three failures weren't enough? Get real Naruto you will 'Never' become a ninja or Hokage," she said.

Then she and Sakura began laughing. Hinata looked down at her desk memories of the conversation with her family this morning flooded to the front of her mind. "Shut up" Naruto said angrily. Sakura and Ino stopped laughing and looked at Naruto. "You see this headband" Naruto said pointing to his forehead with his thumb. "I am a ninja and I WILL BECOME HOKAGE! Believe it!" Naruto said proudly. Ino and Sakura huffed before going back to gushing about Sasuke.

Hinata looked at Naruto in awe. Her eyes sparkling with adoration 'Naruto is so cool!' she thought. Sasuke gave a quiet "Hn" and went back to brooding silently. While this had been going on Iruka had continued naming teams. "Team seven will be NarutoUzumaki" Naruto looked up excitedly. "SasukeUchiha" Naruto head slammed on the desk. Sasuke made a noise of acknowledgement. Now was the decisive moment.

All the girls in class were sitting on the edge of their seats. Which one of them would get to be with their beloved Sasuke? "HinataHyuuga" Hinata head snapped up it was a surprise she didn't get whiplash, then she fainted instantly. "No! I want to be with my Sasuke-kun!" Ino and Sakura sobbed/shrieked. "Team eight will be SakuraHaruno" Sakura paused in the middle of crying. "KibaInuzaka" Kiba and Akamaru stopped daydreaming about chasing cats and looked up. "InoYamanaka" Ino returned to sobbing mumbling about dog breaths and big foreheads.

"Team tenShikamaruNara" Shikamaru yawned. "ChojiAkimichi" Choji paused in his snacking. "ShinoAburame" Shino said nothing but a faint buzzing could be heard from his jacket. "Congratulations!" Iruka said before walking over to his desk and pulling a rope, which no one had noticed was hanging from the ceiling, making confetti rain from the ceiling. Iruka looked at his students expecting to see a bunch of smiling faces. Instead he was met with eight death glares, not including Hinata who was still knocked out. "Iruka-sensei I don't mind being partnered with Hinata, though I would have preferred Sakura, but why is a genius like me partnered with duck butt over there" Naruto complained pointing at Sasuke.

Hinata who had just woke up looked at Naruto sadly. 'Of course he'd rather have Sakura. Who would want to be partners with a pathetic loser like me?' Hinata thought. "Well Naruto, Sasuke got the highest marks in the class while you got the lowest" Iruka reveled. Naruto looked embarrassed. "This meeting is over. Make sure you return this afternoon to meet your new sensei" Iruka said before leaving.

**(LUNCH TIME)**

Sasuke headed to the roof in hopes of avoiding rabid fan girls who were literally foaming at the mouth. Sasuke was surprised to find Hinata was also on the roof. "What are you doing up here?" Sasuke asked darkly. Hinata looked up her cheeks still puffed from the rice ball she had been enjoying. "E-eating lunch" she said quietly. "Hn"Sasuke said before sitting on the bench next to her. He tried to ignore the hunger he was feeling.

'Stupid falling alarm clocks, Falling from the sky, and making me crush my lunch. I bet Itachi dropped it!' Sasuke thought. His stomach growled loudly gaining Hinata's attention. 'Here" she said handing him an extremely large boxed lunch. Sasuke looked at Hinata like she was crazy. "I made lunches for my team mates." She explained. Sasuke accepted the lunch and opened it expecting something horrible. Instead, he found rice balls, sushi, Teriyaki chicken, stir-fried pork, and a jelly bun.

He took a small bite and was surprised to find it was good. He glanced over at Hinata who was watching his face for any signs that he liked it. "I-it's horrible isn't it?" Hinata asked. Sasuke gave a quiet "Hn" but continued eating. They sat in silence for a few minutes when suddenly Naruto once again kicked open a door carrying a large duffle bag. "Hn loser, do you just run around kicking doors in all day?" questioned Sasuke. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly

'Well I saw this Anbu guy do it once and it looked really cool so" Naruto began but Sasuke interrupted. "Idiot, it was a rhetorical question." Sasuke said. "Oh, wait who you calling an idiot you bastard!?" Naruto yelled. Hinata looked at Naruto nervously. "N-Naruto-k-kun" she stutter quietly. "Huh" Naruto question forgetting about Sasuke. "W-would y-you l-like to join us for lunch" Hinata said holding out a boxed lunch for Naruto.

"Sure" Naruto said before sitting on the other side of Hinata, causing her to blush, and digging in. "Mmm, Hinata this is really good!" Naruto said. Hinata smiled. "T-thank you N-Naruto-kun" Hinata said quietly looking at the ground. That's when she noticed the rope, duck tape, gag, a bottle of chloroform, a rag, a blindfold, a small jar of tar, and some feathers had spilled out his bag. "N-Naruto" she said uncertainly Naruto looked up "Huh" he said until he saw where Hinata was pointing. Naruto jumped up stuffed all the stuff back in the bag.

"Crap, I almost forgot" Naruto said before pouring some of the chloroform on the rag. He then crept up behind Sasuke, who was busy eating, and covered his face with it. Sasuke struggled for a while before collapsing. Naruto then tied him up with the rope, blindfolded him, put the gag on this mouth, covered his mouth with duck tape, and then proceeded to cover Sasuke in tar and feathers all in the course of three minutes. Hinata could only watch as Naruto picked him up and stuffed him in the roof closet. Naruto transformed into a perfect henge of Sasuke and left. Hinata was still staring at the place where Naruto had been when he comes back through the door "We never speak of this" he said grabbing his lunch before leaving. Hinata shook her head and decided to pretend this never happened.

(With Naruto)

Naruto disguised as Sasuke walks toward Sakura, who is busy daydreaming, and says "Hello Sakura" he says. Sakura blushes "Hi Sasuke-kun "Sakura says shyly. Naruto sits down next to Sakura and they sit quietly for a while eating there lunches. "What do you think of Naruto?" he blurts out suddenly. "Naruto is the biggest idiot on the planet. He is nothing like you Sasuke-kun.," she says missing the sad look on 'Sasuke's' face. "He does have some good qualities right?" he asks hopefully." He has no taste, no style, has no manners, has no common sense and his dream of being Hokage is absolutely nothing but a joke" she said heatedly destroying Naruto's hope.

"So you wouldn't go out with him," Sasuke asks quietly already knowing the answer. "Not if he was the last man in the galaxy. You couldn't pay me to go out with that loser," she says. Naruto opens his mouth to say something but Sakura was not done. "He is stupid, lazy, incompetent, foolish, and just dose not no when to quit." She says and Naruto feels his heart shatter. "Me go out with him? There is no way in hell!" she says fiercely leaving no room for doubt. Naruto drops his henge "Thank you Sakura, you don't have to worry I won't bother you" he says sadly

"Not anymore" and walks off. Sakura has the decency to look ashamed "Naruto wait" she says but Naruto is nowhere in sight. "I'm sorry," she yells but it is too late for that. Naruto is gone and for the first time she is not sure he is coming back.

(With Hinata)

Hinata had released Sasuke from the closet after Naruto had left. She was still struggling to untie him when Sasuke woke up. "Mmf"Sasuke said mouth still covered. Hinata ripped off the tape and Sasuke spit out the gag. "What happened?" he asked. Hinata thinks for a moment before replying "F-fan girls" she lied quickly. Sasuke nods understanding.

Once Hinata frees him, he looks down and sees that he is covered in tar and feathers. He looks at Hinata who averts her eyes. "F-fan girls" she says again hoping he won't ask questions. Sasuke shudders and picks up his lunch. "I'm going to go home and get cleaned up" he says darkly before leaving. Hinata sighs in relief. She then decides to go back to class early.

When she goes back to class, she finds Naruto sitting there with his head down. 'Should I ask him what's wrong.' She thinks taking the seat next to him. She opens her mouth to say something then pauses 'What if he it's something I did' she thinks worriedly. 'Maybe my lunch made him sick' she thinks panicking. "N-Naruto-k-kun" she whispers. Naruto's head snaps up and he looks at her.

"You know what bugs me?" he says angrily. Hinata's eyes widen "M-me?" she asks. Naruto shakes his head "People who underestimate me!" he says angrily. "W-who does that?" she asks quietly. "Who doesn't?" he snaps causing her to flinch back. "Sakura, the villagers, heck I can't think of a single person who doesn't think that I'm an idiot, or a loser, or a joke, or a failure," he states. "I-I d-don't t-think your any of those things." She stutters.

Naruto looks at her curiously. "A-actually I-I t-think you're amazing" she said quietly. Naruto looked at Hinata in surprise. "What?" he said. Hinata looked at her hands and began poking her fingers together. "I-in m-my eyes y-you are a proud failure! When I look at you, I get an intense feeling in my heart b-because

You are not perfect; because you fail, you have the strength to get back up. I believe that's where true strength is." She said passionately loosing her stutter. She turned her head towards Naruto and found him looking at her with an awestruck expression. "I-I think you're an incredibly strong person, Naruto-kun and I am very happy to be your team mate," she said softly. Naruto smiled brightly

"Thanks Hinata-chan" Naruto said cheerfully. Hinata's face turned bright red. 'Hinata-chan' she thought. Naruto looked worried. "Are you alright Hinata-chan? Your face is turning all red! Are you sick?" he asked leaning really close to her face. Hinata found herself staring deeply into sky blue eyes 'They have little flecks of green' she thought before fainting and hitting her head hard on the desk.

"Holy shit! Hinata are you okay?" Naruto exclaimed rising to his feet. Hinata just continued to lay there not moving. "Speak to me Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled shaking her.

(Meanwhile just outside the classroom)

Iruka was heading back to class after enjoy a nice peaceful lunch. He was about to open the door when he heard. "HINATA-CHAN, PLEASE DON'T DIE!" Followed by "OH MY GOD I KILLED HER! I KILLED HINATA-CHAN! DOES THIS MEAN I HAVE TO GO TO PRIZON! I'M TOO YOUNG TO GO TO JAIL!" Iruka slowly opened the door expecting the worse. Instead, he fond an obviously passed out Hinata being held bridal style by an openly crying Naruto who was babbling about going to jail. Iruka quietly backed out of the room closing the door behind him.

(One frantic visit to the hospital later)

Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke sat waiting for their sensei. Team eight's sensei had already taken them and team ten's sensei got them. Naruto was about to complain when the door opened. In the door way stood a woman about 5-7 in height, she had long sliver hair that stopped at her waist, she had almond shaped amber eyes. Her features looked like they were chiseled from stone. She was wearing black Anbu style pants, with a tight black top, a black jounin vest, and ankle boots. "Are you team seven", she asked.

Team seven all nodded. "Good, meet me on the roof you have two minutes," she said coldly before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Team seven coughed "That's our new sensei?" Naruto asked. The team stood and rushed to the roof. Their sensei was leaning on a railing. "You are late" she said glaring at them. They go to their seats.

"Okay so here is what I want. You are all going to tell me about yourselves. I want your name, hobbies, likes, dislikes, and dreams." She said. "What about you?" Naruto asked. Their sensei raised an eyebrow. "What about me?" she asked. Naruto made a face. "We don't know anything about you!" he shouted. Their sensei sighed pushing her up to stand on the very thin railing.

"My name is ShioriTashio but you will address me as Tashio-sensei; my hobbies are training, fighting, torturing, killing, maiming, and more training. My likes are meat preferably rare, dogs, wolves, hunting, and training, sword fighting, and killing. My dislikes include loosing my prey, the color pink, fan girls, fan boys, arrogant pricks, emo jerks, loud-mouthed idiots, people who cannot speak for themselves, and children. My dream is to become stronger than all those in the Tashio clan before me." She said all of this while pacing on the railing. Team 7 gulped. "This is our sensei?" they thought. She looked at them coldly. "Any questions?" she asked darkly. They shook their heads quickly.

"Good, you may begin." She said pointing at Naruto. "My name is NarutoUzumaki; my hobbies are eating ramen, comparing different ramen, pulling pranks, and gardening. My likes are ramen, especially Ichiraku's ramen, pranks, Oshiruko. My dislikes are the three-minute wait for the water to boil to cook ramen, showoffs, jerks, or loosing, fresh vegetables. My dream is to one day become the strongest Hokage ever! Then everyone will finally treat me with respect." Naruto said excitedly. Hinata looked at Naruto fondly and Sasuke looked bored. Shiori pointed to Sasuke. "My name is SasukeUchiha; my hobby is training to get stronger. My likes are Omusubi, pocky, training, and Tomatoes. My dislikes are natto, weaklings, losers, people who get in my way, and sweets. My dream, no my ambition, is to rebuild my clan and to kill a certain person." Sasuke said then went back to his usual brooding. Hinata looked worried and Naruto looked scared. He scooted way from Sasuke.

Their sensei looks at Hinata. "M-my name is H-Hinata H-Hyuuga: my hobbies are f-flower pressing, cooking, t-training, and making medicine. M-my likes are cinnamon buns, flowers, training, s-sweets, and zenzai. My dislikes are seafood, h-hurting people, the Hyuuga e-elders, and being a f-failure. My d-dream is to one day become head of my clan and to o-one day w-walk beside the person I most a-admire." Hinata said poking her fingers together. Naruto gave Hinata thumbs up. Sasuke gave Hinata an unreadable look. Shiori looked at them emotionless "If we become a team I will have to work hard to turn you into suitable ninja." She said casually. "If we become a team?" Naruto and Hinata asked at the same time. Shiori leans back against the railing. "Tomorrow we will do a survival test to determine if you are truly meant to be ninja. Only nine of the twenty-seven graduates can officially become Genins." She says. Team seven protests but Shiori silences them with a look. "You will meet me at the training grounds at 5:00 am sharp, Bring your weapons and be prepared for anything." She explains. "You better take this test seriously because if you don't I WILL KILL YOU" she said darkly before disappearing in a whirl of leaves. Hinata is shaking looking terrified at the spot where their sensei used to be. "D-do you t-think she w-will really k-k-kill us?" Hinata asked fearfully. Sasuke shrugs "Most likely." He says before walking away. Naruto pats Hinata on the shoulder. 'Relax Hinata- chan, she will not kill us", Naruto says. Hinata continues shaking. "H-how do y-you know", Hinata questions. Naruto grins. "Because we will be prepared tomorrow," Naruto gives her another pat on the shoulder and leaves. Hinata looks towards the spot where there sensei last stood. "I hope you right Naruto," Hinata says before heading home. She has another training session tonight.

**################################################**

**Author's note: okay I know you all have probably read a hundred stories where Naruto and Hinata are on the same team but I am going to try to make mine different from everybody else. Therefore, I am going to let you vote on the pairings all except Naruhina and a few others because I am a die-hard naruhina fan. Yes there will be a naruhina/ sasuhina love triangle but it will be naruhina in the end.**

***Sasuke**

**1) Haku (Female)**

**2) Sakkara**

** 3) Rin (an Oc who will be introduced later)**

***Haku**

**1) Sasuke**

**2) Kimimaro (if you want him to live)**

**3) Zabuza**

**4) Sai**

**5) Gaara**

***Ino**

**1) Choji**

**2) Sai**

***Lee**

**1) Sakura**

**2) Guy (weird I know)**

**3) Gaara**

**4) Haru (An Oc who will come later)**

**I will take suggestions for other pairings too.**

**Here are the pairings that I am not changing.**

**1) Shino/Kiba**

**2) Jiraiya/Tsunade**

**3) Kakashi/Iruka**

**4) Shikamaru/Temari **

**That is all! Next chapter: LIVE OR DIE: A DEADLY SURVIVAL TEST!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did own Naruto he would have ended up with Hinata directly after the Pain Arc.**

**Summary: How would Naruto's life have been if he had a teacher who wasn't lazy and didn't play favorites? If he had, a teammate that, believed in him?**

**Author's note: make sure to vote on the pairings after the story! **

** Chapter 2: LIVE OR DIE A DEADLY SURVIVAL TEST!**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata all arrived at the training ground at 5am as told. They found their sensei waiting for them and looking at the sky. "G-good morning Tashio-sensei" Hinata says nervously. Shiori ignores her and continues staring at the sky. "Sensei?" Naruto says walking over to her. Suddenly her head snaps toward them making them all jump. "So did you come prepared?" she asks.

They all nod their heads and she reaches into her weapon pouch. "Your training test will be to capture me. You have until sunset. If you have not captured me you will return to the academy." She says pulling out a kunai. "But I won't make this easy for you. While you are hunting me I'LL BE HUNTING YOU!" she then spreads her fingers revealing five kunai throws the kunai at Hinata with deadly accuracy. Hinata finds herself pinned to the tree behind her. "Hinata", Naruto yelled running to her. "Ice Style: Rising Ice Spears Jutsu!" she said slamming her hands on the ground. Naruto jumped as sharp Ice spikes started rising from the ground under his feet. "Naruto!" Hinata yells struggling.

Naruto found himself forced away from Hinata while trying to dodge the spikes. Sasuke pulled out three shuriken and threw them at her. Shiori caught them just before they reached her and threw them back at him. Sasuke dodged and started doing hand seals "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" he shouts and blows fire at Shiori. Shiori smirks and bends backward letting the fireballs shoot past her. The fire melts the ice spikes allowing Naruto to attack. Naruto begins making hand signs. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he shouts and twenty shadow clones make an appearance.

(Meanwhile with Iruka)

Iruka was in a meeting with the Hokage. "What can you tell me about Naruto's new sensei?" he asked the Hokage. He was worried about how Naruto's new sensei would treat him. The Hokage chuckled, "Are worried about your student?' the Hokage asked. Iruka nodded and the Hokage sighs pulling out a book from under his desk. He hands the book to Iruka and finds out it is a review list of all the students Shiori had taken on for the test. Iruka reads then drops the book in surprise.

He looks at the Hokage fearfully. "That's impossible!" he exclaims. The Hokage shakes his head "It is the truth." He says. They both look down at the book, which reads 'ShioriTashio has given six tests. Each one has ended in severe physical damage and extreme mental trauma. No student has ever passed.'

(Back with team seven)

Shiori looked at the fifty clones surrounding her and pulled out a single kunai. "Attack!" Naruto yells and all the clones rush at her. Shiori begins slashing the clones one by one. While she is busy fighting clones Naruto unpins Hinata. Sasuke pulls out some more shuriken trying to hit her while she is distracted. Shiori dodges them while avoiding attacks the clones. Naruto makes more shadow clones and Hinata actives her Byakugan.

Sasuke appears next to them. "W-we need a plan," Hinata says. Naruto nods "Yeah and we need one quick. She is killing my clones fast." He said. Sasuke glares "I don't need your help." He says darkly. "You two will only slow me down." Hinata looks down at the ground. 'He's right all I am is a burden.' Hinata thought. Naruto grabs Sasuke by the collar of his shirt.

"Listen up jerk, you can't beat her without us", he growled. "She is strong and she's not holding back." Naruto yells. Sasuke pushes Naruto away from him. "Fine so what is your plan." Sasuke demands. Naruto looks toward where Shiori is finishing off the last of his clones. "We need to get out of here," he says. Hinata nods "F-follow me" she says using her Byakugan to find a safe place.

The three of them are behind a tree a few yards away from the clearing. "So what should we do?" Naruto asks. Sasuke looks at Naruto angrily "I thought you had a plan" he asks. Naruto shakes his head "None that would work" he admits. "You are an idiot!" Sasuke says. While Naruto and Sasuke are arguing, Hinata is looking around. "I-I have an idea" she says quietly but the two continue to argue not hearing her.

"I-I have an idea" she tries again a little louder. The two look at Hinata. "What is it?" Sasuke asks. Hinata looks down at her hands "W-we can s-set up traps to c-catch Tashio-sensei off guard." She says taking of her weapon pouch. "T-then when she gets c-close N-Naruto's clones do a surprise attack. T-The real y-you and Sasuke can throw weapons and other attacks from the trees." Hinata says. Naruto nods "Okay, but what will you be doing?" he asks.

Hinata looks nervous "I-I w-will wait for an o-opening and try and h-hit her with my gentle fist." Hinata says softly. Sasuke takes off his weapon pouch "Okay so who will be setting the traps?" he demands. Hinata and Sasuke look at Naruto. Naruto grins "It's time to go wild!" he says taking off his weapon pouch.

(With Shiori)

Shiori had taken her time defeating the clones. She wanted to give her students time to plan their next move. "They better be ready. Their time is almost up," she said looking at the sky. She closes her eyes and senses their chakra signatures. She heads toward them waiting to see what their plan of attack is. She steps into a clearing and notices a wire on the ground. She sighs disappointed.

'If they want to defeat me they had better try harder than that." She said. Suddenly smoke bombs rained down from the trees. Shiori jumped back to avoid being caught in the smoke when her foot touched the wire. Her eyes widened as flash bombs started falling to. She was blinded by the bright light and that is when their plan into action. "N-now," Hinata says and fifty Naruto clones jumped down from the trees. Shiori is surprised but only for a fraction of a second.

She begins punching out clones aiming for vital places. While she is fighting the clones, weapons start raining down on her. "Impressive!" she says loudly. "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" echoes through the clearing as fireballs start shooting out of the trees. Shiori dodges the fireballs and starts making hand signs. "Fire Style: Burning Ash Accumulation" Shiori says and a large cloud of ash shot out of her mouth shielding her from sight and covering the surrounding area. Up in the trees Sasuke's eyes widen "Get away from here!" he yells.

Naruto pauses in throwing his weapons. "What, are you scared of a little smoke?' Naruto asks. Hinata using her Byakugan sees the serious look on Sasuke's face. She grabs Naruto's arm and starts running dragging him behind her. Shiori smirks from inside the cloud and clicks her teeth. A loud explosion happens and the cloud ignites. Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata are all blow several feet away.

Hinata goes flying straight and she crashes into Naruto and Sasuke. The three of them lay on the ground groaning in pain. Shiori walks out of the smoke, Shiori begins to walk toward them slowly, and Sasuke grabs a stone from the ground. He throws it at her and misses. He throws six more stones and she catches one of them. She crushes it in her hand turning it to dust. When she is, only a foot away Naruto grabs a hand full of loosened dirt mixed with leaves and grass into Shiori's eyes.

When she is rubbing the dirt out of her eye, Sasuke does an upward kick to her chin. She catches his ankle and her knees shot out catching Sasuke in the throat. .She then does a seismic toss and throws him into a trunk of a tree. Naruto gets to his feet and wraps his arms around her. He has her arms restrained and is trying to force her to the ground. "Do you surrender?" he asks and Shiori slams her head as hard as she can against his nose. Naruto tries to hold on but Shiori keeps slamming her head against his making his nose making it bleed.

Naruto lets go of her to clutch his broken, bleeding nose and Shiori does a spinning kick and catches him in the ear. Naruto goes unconscious and Hinata tries to attack. Shiori brushed her punches off as if they were nothing. Hinata feels discouraged after seeing Naruto and Sasuke were defeated. 'How can I defeat her?' she thought struggling to hit Shiori. Shiori grabbed Hinata be the arm and hit her in the back of her neck. Hinata passes out and Shiori throws her on the ground.

She looks at the sky and the second she takes her eyes off them, Hinata, who was pretending to ne knocked out, tries to hit her with a gentle fist strike to the stomach. Shiori catches wrist and bends it behind her back. Hinata cries out in pain. That is when Naruto and Sasuke wake up and try to get to their feet "Hinata" Naruto says about to attack but Shiori puts a kunai to her neck. "Don't move," she orders twisting Hinata's arm making her groan. Sasuke and Naruto stop moving.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" she says and they let their weapon fall. "Now take eight steps back." She demands once they have moved away she kicked their weapons into a bush a couple feet away. "Do you surrender?" she asks. Naruto and Sasuke do not say anything so she presses the kunai harder against Hinata's neck and draws a single dot of blood. "Do you surrender?" she asks again. Sasuke looks at Naruto who is glaring at Shiori. "No", Naruto says and takes another step back purposely letting his foot active one of his own traps.

A bunch of flash bombs fall and while Shiori is distracted, her grip on Hinata loosens. Hinata elbows Shiori in the ribs and once Shiori lets go of her she reactivates her Byakugan. Hinata turns and jabs her in the arm with a gentle fist strike. Shiori grabs Hinata by her hair and Hinata brings her leg up and kicks Shiori in the shin. Shiori's hand lets go of Hinata's hair and curls up into a fist. She punches Hinata in the jaw with her right hand so hard her head snapped to the side. She then punches Hinata again with her left hand.

Hinata goes flying and Sasuke catches her and sets her on the ground. "We need to get out of here," Naruto says and the tree rush from the clearing. Shiori regains her composure and slams her hands on the ground. "Ice Style: Ice Wall" a wall of ice appears in front of team seven blocking their escape. Team 7 looked for a way to escape and find none. "W-What's the plan?" Hinata asks Sasuke looking at their sensei that looked ready to kill them. Sasuke shakes his head. "I don't have one," he says and Naruto frowns "We don't have any weapon either", Naruto announced.

"You were good," she says then her eyes darken. "But not good enough" she says looking up at the sky. "Your time is up". She says and team seven looks up and see that the sun is setting. "Follow Me," she said solemnly. Team 7 followed her not able to make eye contact with each other. 'We failed' Naruto thought depressed. 'We have to go back to the academy' Sasuke thought angrily.

'This is my entire fault' Hinata guiltily. When they stopped, Shiori finally turned to face them. "You three" she said in a dark tone and they all close their eyes preparing for the worst "Pass" she announced emotionlessly. Team 7 was stunned. "W-what?" Naruto asked looking like he just won the lottery. "You three passed." She repeated.

"H-how did we pass?" Hinata asked nervously. Shiori pointed to the memorial stone behind them. "You see that stone over there." Team 7 nodded. "That's a place for heroes who gave their lives for the leaf village. A lot of my family and friends are on that stone." Shiori said caressing the names. "Shinobi are tools, we do as were told with everything we have in us." She said looking them straight in the eye. "We live to protect are village and we die to protect our village. That is the life of a ninja and it is not always a long one." She reached in her weapon pouch and pulled out three books. "We work with who we are told to work with. Sometimes you are lucky and you find skilled team mates to support you other times you don't." She gave them a cold look.

"You are all skilled ninja and you work together effectively so training you shouldn't be too difficult," she said. She handed the books to team 7. "This is your bingo book inside are a bunch of enemy ninja. You are to memorize it," she ordered. Team 7 nodded still in shock. "Tomorrow you will meet me here for training and we also need to get you guys some new clothes." She stated. Naruto frowned "New clothes?" he questioned. "What is wrong our clothes?" he exclaimed.

Shiori looked at him "Your clothes our too bright" she said pointing at Naruto. "Your clothes are too big," she said pointing at Hinata. "Your clothes have a target painted on the back," she said pointing to Sasuke. They all began to protest but Shiori refused to change her mind. "Tomorrow, we are changing your outfits." She stated before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Naruto looked at his teammates "You want to go get some ramen?" he asked. Sasuke glared at him. "No thanks I have to go wash the blood of my clothes." He said storming out of the clearing. Naruto shrugged. "How about you Hinata-chan?" he asked. Hinata blushed. "O-okay!" she said excitedly. 'I'm eating lunch with Naruto' she thought before fainting and crashing to the ground. "Hinata-chan" Naruto called poking her cheek. "Damnit, not again!" he yelled slapping Hinata in the face.

(Later at the ramen shop)

Naruto walked into the shop cheerful "Hey old man!" he said greeting the ramen shop owner. The old man smiled "Hey Naruto" he said and when he noticed Hinata behind him he grinned. "So Naruto you finally found yourself a girlfriend" he said. Naruto growled and Hinata blushed. "She's not my girlfriend," Naruto yelled. Hinata nodded. "G-good evening, I am Hinata, Naruto's teammate," she said politely.

Ayame smiled "A girl with manners. Naruto you better marry this one." Ayame teased. Naruto started yelling but Hinata really was not paying attention. 'Do I really look like I'm Naruto's girlfriend' Hinata thought happily. "So what can I get you?" the old man asks Hinata. Hinata looks down at her hands "I-I don't know I've never h-had ramen before." She says meekly. Naruto's head snaps toward Hinata "You've never had ramen before?" he asks looking like Hinata just told him she was dying. "N-no" she stutters.

Naruto looks at the old man "Give her the Naruto special" he says. The old man and Ayame gasp "I don't think she's ready for", Ayame protests, but Naruto stands up. "Hurry this is an emergency!" he shouts. The old man leaves to go prepare the ramen and Naruto turns to face Hinata. "Don't worry Hinata-chan the food will be done soon." He tells her. Hinata looks confused "W-what is a Naruto special?" she asks. Naruto opens his mouth to speak when Ayame and the old man come back.

"Here you go" Ayame says putting six large bowls of chicken ramen in front of her. The old man places six large bowls of beef ramen in front of her. Ayame places another six large bowls of miso ramen. Hinata stares at the food in amazement. "I-I can't eat all that" she says fearfully. Naruto hands her some chopsticks "Try it" he says and Hinata grasps the chopsticks with shaking hands. She nervously takes a small bite and pauses.

Her eyes widen and her face flushes. "This is good!" she said loosing her stutter. She then proceeds to dig in forgetting about the three people watching her. After she finishes her 'Naruto special', she turns to find Naruto and the ramen owners staring at her. "I'm serious Naruto. Marry this one." Ayame says seriously heading back in the kitchen. The old man nods in agreement following her. Hinata looks at Naruto who is staring at her with wide sparkling eyes.

"Hinata-chan, I have never seen anyone other than me eat that much ramen" Naruto said awestruck. Hinata is embarrassed 'I ate like a pig in front of Naruto!' she thought panicking. "That was so cool!" he exclaimed slamming his hands on the table. Hinata was surprised. "Which one did you like best?" Naruto asked and Hinata tried to remember which one was her favorite. "T-the beef ramen?" she says but it comes out more like a question. Naruto nods "Yeah beef ramen is good" he said.

The rest of the afternoon Naruto and Hinata hung out at the ramen shop. They did not order any more food but they did spend most of that time talking about ramen. Well Naruto did most of the talking while Hinata listened. Soon he started telling her stories about pranks he pulled in the past and the weird people who lived in his building. When they finally left, it was nightfall. Naruto offered to walk Hinata home but she declined. "I-I will be okay." She said and the two parted ways.

"Bye Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled and Hinata smiled, a dark blush staining her cheeks. "B-bye Naruto-kun" she said waving. Naruto went home in a good mood. He smiled at his neighbors who responded with glares and death treats. He naturally ignored them and went inside his apartment. Hinata went home in a good mood. She skipped the rest of the way home after she and Naruto split up. She gave the guards a soft smile and they nodded in return. She decided to go to go to bed early tonight instead of training.

(With Sasuke)

Sasuke did not sleep well that night. Truthfully, Sasuke never slept well at night. Every time he closed his eyes to sleep, he would have nightmares about the massacre. He usually spent his nights training until he passed out but tonight sleep would not come. He knew it probably had something to do with him continuing to live in the Uchiha district alone after the murder. The Hokage had tried to talk him in to leaving but he refused. He just could not leave the last place he had seen his family alive.

Sasuke had tried counting sheep, reading his father's old Jutsu scrolls, he had even tried reading one of his mom's romance novels but sleep still refused to come. He got out of bed and passed by a mirror on the way to the bathroom. Sasuke looked at himself in the mirror, his eyes glowing with hatred. He knew many of the boys in his class thought he was obsessed with his looks. They were partially right. He was obsessed with his appearance but not because he wanted to look good. No, he was obsessed with his looks because every single day he seemed to look more and more like Itachi.

He punched the mirror as hard as he could. He hates every thing about Itachi down to the last detail. He stepped over the glass fragments and continued his way to the bathroom. He would buy another mirror tomorrow and clean up the glass. That was another reason he hated his fan girls. They were in love with his looks. He thought about Hinata.

She was the only girl he knew who did not like his for his looks. She was different and he liked that about her. She was the best choice for his teammate. He thought about Naruto, Hinata's crush. Naruto was no his favorite person but the boy did provide Sasuke a good challenge. Naruto was always there just one-step behind Sasuke always training to defeat him. He could understand why Hinata liked him. Naruto's determination was his best quality. Sasuke's eyes darkened "But I will not be beaten by a nameless loser" he said closing the bathroom door.

(With Shiori)

Shiori stood in the Hokage's office going over the results of the survival test. "They were able to come up with three almost successful plans and work as a team." She told the Hokage. He nodded. "Is that all?" he questioned. Shiori shook her head "I have a request", she said. The Hokage gave her a look to continue. Shiori began to talk and the Hokage nodded in agreement. After she left the Hokage shook, his head "I hope team 7 is prepared for what's to come" he says then pulls out a form and begins to fill it out sealing the fate of two very different members of team 7.

**################################################**

**Author's note: okay I know you all have probably read a hundred stories where Naruto and Hinata are on the same team but I am going to try to make mine different from everybody else. Therefore, I am going to let you vote on the pairings all except Naruhina and a few others because I am a die-hard naruhina fan. Yes, there will be a naruhina/ sasuhina love triangle but it will be naruhina in the end. Someone reminded me that I forgot about Anko so in order to fix that mistake their will be a slight change in the pairings.**

***Sasuke**

**1) Haku (Female) 1**

**2) Sakkara 0**

***Haku**

**1) Sasuke 1**

**2) Kimimaro (if you want him to live) 0**

**3) Zabuza 0**

**4) Sai 0**

**5) Gaara 1**

***Ino**

**1) Choji 0**

**2) Sai 1**

***Lee**

**1) Sakkara 1**

**2) Guy (weird I know) 0**

**3) Gaara 0**

***Anko**

**1) Ibiki 0**

**2) Kakashi 0 **

**3) Iruka 0**

**4) Zabuza 0**

**I will take suggestions for other pairings too.**

**Here are the pairings that I am not changing.**

**1) Shino/Kiba**

**2) Jiraiya/Tsunade**

**3) Shikamaru/Temari **

**4) Neji/Tenten**

**That is all! Next chapter: NEW LOOKS, NEW MISSIONS, AND A SURPRISE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did own Naruto he would have ended up with Hinata directly after the Pain Arc.**

**Summary: How would Naruto's life have been if he had a teacher who wasn't lazy and didn't play favorites? If he had, a teammate that, believed in him?**

**Author's note: make sure to vote on the pairings after the story! **

** Chapter 2: NEW LOOKS, NEW MISSIONS, AND A SURPRISE**

Team 7 arrived at the training grounds at 5am. Shiori looked them up and down. "First then we'll go get our mission from the Hokage, afterwards come back here to do some training. Last we will go get your new uniforms." She said giving them a look that threatened pain should they protest. The three hang their heads in resignation as they followed her into town. Shiori led them to the Hokage's office. Naruto was excited. "I can't wait to go on our first mission!" he yelled, Causing nearby villagers to glare at him.

Hinata looked amused 'Naruto is so energetic' she thought smiling. Sasuke looked annoyed 'What an idiot' he thought not willing to admit he was excited to. When they made it to the Hokage's office Naruto tried to burst inside with out knocking but Shiori caught him. "You are no longer a child," she said giving him a dark look. "Act like a ninja." She said glaring fiercely. Naruto looked scared and nodded his head frantically. She let go of him and he fell on the floor with a loud thud.

Shiori straightened her shoulders and motioned for them to do the same. They all stood straight instantly. "How will you be able to assure the Hokage you are suitable for a good mission if you act like a clown?" Shiori said then walked to the secretary "We are here to see the Hokage." She said in a very professional voice. The secretary took one look at who was asking and started shaking with fear. "Y-y-you can go right in." she said fearfully. Shiori gave her a nod and walked past her. Team 7 did the same.

"Good morning lord Hokage" Shiori said then gave team 7 a look. "Good morning Lord Hokage" they said in unison not wanting to anger their sensei. The Hokage smiled "Good morning team 7." He said before pulling out a scroll labeled D-rank missions. "I am guessing you are here for your first mission." He said and Naruto nodded excitedly. "What's our first mission? Rescuing a princess, fighting a group of enemy ninja, or maybe its disabling a bomb." Naruto looked as if he was about to have a seizure. "Mrs. Onizuka needs someone to care for his cats for a couple of hours." The Hokage said and Naruto went face first on the floor. "WHAT KIND OF MISSION IS THAT?" Naruto yelled angrily rising to his feet.

The Hokage was not the least bit shocked by this display. Shiori however would not allow such disrespect. "Naruto apologize." She said coldly. Naruto shook his head. "I thought I would be rescuing princesses or something cool like that but no, instead you want me to work on a farm." Naruto said. Hinata looked at Naruto nervously "N-Naruto-kun, please calm down." She said seeing the murderous expression on her face. "Naruto may I speak with you alone for a moment." Shiori said before dragging him out of the door.

There were sounds of a struggle and then some breaking noises. Then Naruto came back looking exactly the same as when he left with a subdued look on his face. He bowed his head toward the Hokage and apologized. Everyone looked at him in surprise. "It is alright Naruto." The Hokage said. The Hokage handed Shiori the file with the information about their mission. She scanned it over quickly then handed it back. "As you wish Lord Hokage" she said before bowing. Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke followed their sensei's lead. They left the Hokage's office quietly. "This mission shouldn't take too long." Naruto said cheerfully. Hinata nodded in agreement.

(Eight long hours later)

Team seven was exhausted. "Who knew that one man could own so many cats?" Naruto said eyes wide. "T-thirty-two c-cats is a bit t-too many." Hinata said. Sasuke said nothing. Shiori looked at her students. "You wasted a lot of time on that mission." She stated with disapproval. Team 7 protested but Shiori silenced them with a look.

"We don't have time to train today. We will have to try again tomorrow." She said. "We need to stop and pick up your new uniforms anyway." She said. Team 7 looked horrified by this news but Shiori ignored them and continued on her way. Shiori took them to a small shop on the edge of the village. "This is where I get all my clothes" she explains when they look at her confused. They walk inside hesitantly.

A woman greets them when they enter. "Hello Shiori are these the children you were telling me about" she asks. The woman is tall with fair skin, rosy cheeks, brown hair, green eyes, and a blue dress. Shiori nods "Yes Kagura, these are the children", she states. Kagura claps her hands. "Alright well let's get started," she said dragging a scared Hinata into the back room. Shiori turns to the boys "Kagura owns this store. She makes clothes and is a hair stylist," Shiori says.

Naruto and Sasuke gulp "H-hair stylist?" Naruto stutters fearfully. Shiori nods "Did I forget to say she would be doing your hair." Shiori asks. Naruto and Sasuke nod. Shiori shakes her head "Well she's doing your hair", she states. Naruto and Sasuke try to run from the shop but Shiori catches them by the collar of their shirts. "Where do you think your going?" she asks sating them down on the couch. She pulls out some ninja wire and proceeds to tie them to the couch. They struggle while Shiori picks up a magazine from the table and starts reading.

(With Hinata)

Hinata found out that Kagura was surprisingly strong for a civilian. Kagura forced her to remove her jacket and stay very still while she took her measurements. Hinata had decided that struggling would not do any good and resigned her self to endure this change. "You have such a nice body," Kagura said after finishing her measurements. "It is a shame you were trying to hide it with this hideous jacket" she said throwing the jacket in the trash. Hinata protested and tried to retrieve her jacket but Kagura slapped her hands away. "No leave it in the trash!" Kagura snapped.

Hinata flinched and backed away from the trash. Kagura smiled "Now go try on the outfit I picked out for you" she said sweetly. Hinata went behind the curtain to do as instructed. "Hinata are you dressed?" Kagura asked a few minutes later. "T-this outfit is too revealing" Hinata called out from behind the curtain. Kagura snatched the curtain away and smile. "No it fits perfectly." Kagura said before dragging Hinata to a chair. "Now let's do your hair," she said pulling out a pair of scissors.

(With the rest of team 7)

Naruto and Sasuke had been waiting for two hours for Hinata to be finished. "You don't think she killed her do you?" Naruto asked Sasuke. Sasuke shook his head "Women just naturally take a long time to get ready." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded in understanding. "She is ready," Kagura chirped and the rest of team 7 looked at the door waiting to see the new Hinata. "Come on out Hinata!" Kagura said but nothing happened. Kagura face turned red with anger. She stormed behind the door and they heard sounds of struggling.

"Get out there!" Kagura yelled. "No!" they heard Hinata scream. "I didn't know Hinata's voice could get that loud." Naruto said and Sasuke agreed. Kagura came out dragging Hinata with her. She stood behind Hinata and held her shoulders tightly forcing her to stay still. Naruto and Sasuke gasped.

Hinata's hair was medium length with dark purple highlights and long bangs that fell lower on the left side over her eye creating an aura of mystery. Her outfit was a tight all black leather jumpsuit with long removable sleeves with a dark purple vest and lacing from her shoulder to her waist. She also wore a black choker, fingerless black gloves, and a criss cross-studded belt that had two black weapon pouches strapped on either side. Her shoes were black Tabi boots that had a split in between the big toe and the second toe. Hinata was blushing bright red. Kagura smiled "Doesn't she look nice?" Kagura asked. Naruto and Sasuke nodded their cheeks tinted pink.

"Who's next?" she asked. Shiori pointed at Naruto. Naruto tried to run but tied to Sasuke he could not move. Kagura grabbed him and dragged him in the backroom kicking and screaming. Sasuke, retied, sat next to Hinata. Sasuke turned his head to look at Hinata. "Nice look" he said and Hinata blushed. He was about to say something else when they heard.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CRAZY WOMAN!" followed by "NO! NOT THE JUMPSUIT! PLEASE DON'T BURN MY JUMPSUIT! NO!" then they heard loud sobbing. Sasuke forgot what he was going to say and the two sat in silence after that. An hour later Kagura came out with a smile on her face. "He is ready" she said and pulled a rope. Naruto came stumbling out. Hinata gasped and her cheek flushed. Naruto's hair was still spiky only with red highlights. He wore a tight black sleeveless t-shit with a v-neck collar, tight black leather pants, a dark red vest, black finger less gloves, and black Tabi boots identical to Hinata's Tabi boots. He also wore a spiked belt with two black weapon pouches strapped on either side.

Naruto was glaring fiercely at Kagura back. "What do you think?" she asked. Shiori gives a nod of approval. Kagura lets him go and grabs Sasuke. Naruto goes to sit next to Hinata while Sasuke's taken to the back room. Hinata blushes when Naruto stares at her. "You look really pretty Hinata-chan," Naruto says. Hinata smiles softly.

"Y-you look nice too Naruto-kun" she stutters. Naruto frowns "Yeah but I liked my orange jumpsuit better." Naruto says  
pouting. Hinata shakes her head "T-this outfit suits you." She said blushing. Naruto smiles at Hinata "Thanks Hinata-chan" he said. The two talked for a while. Naruto telling Hinata about some crazy dream he had last night involving an empty ramen bowl and an endless river of tears. An hour later Kagura came out.

"Here he is," she said dragging an angry Sasuke out by his ear. Hinata gasps while Naruto huffed. Sasuke's hair is medium length, combed forward and spiked in the front with dark blue highlights. He wore a black long sleeve t-shirt with a v-neck collar, a dark blue almost black vest, a pair of fingerless black gloves, black leather pants, and black Tabi boots. He also wore a criss-cross studded belt with a spiky belt and two black weapon pouches on either side. Sasuke did not look happy. He stormed his way over to the seat on the other side of Hinata. "How much do I owe you?" Shiori asks pulling out her wallet.

Kagura smirks "That will be 200 dollars," she said handing Shiori some shopping bags. "These are extra outfits I made just in case," Kagura says. Shiori nods and pays Kagura. The newly outfitted team 7 leaves the shop and head back toward the Hokage tower. "That is all for today you are excused." She said. Team 7 turn to leave when their sensei stops. "Naruto, Sasuke I need to speak with you." She said.

They paused and came back. "I want to talk to you about your living arrangements." She stated. Naruto looked confused. "What about it?" Naruto asked. "It has come to my attention that you live in an apartment by yourself." She said. Naruto nodded "The old man put me there a couple of years ago." Naruto said. Shiori frowned. "I checked out your building and found it to be unsuitable. The building is old and probably should have been condemned a long time ago. I researched your neighbors and found most of them to be criminals and the other half to be drunks." Shiori said and Naruto shrugged.

"A home is a home." He stated. Sasuke looked irritated. "Why am I here?" he asked. Shiori reached in her vest and pulled out a paper. "Your file says that you are anti-social and live all alone in the Uchiha district." Shiori said and Sasuke gave her a dark look. "I am one of the last Uchiha where else would I be?" he said glaring at her. "Don't worry Sasuke I won't be moving you out of the Uchiha district." Shiori said and Sasuke stopped glaring.

"Instead Naruto will be moving in with you." She said. Naruto and Sasuke paled. "WHAT?!" they shouted. "I already moved Naruto's things into your home." Shiori stated calmly. "You cannot be serious!" Naruto said at the same time Sasuke said "You can't do that!" Shiori unfolded the paper. "I got permission from Lord Hokage himself." She said showing them the paper with the Hokage's signature at the bottom. "From now on you two will be housemates." She said and walked away. Naruto and Sasuke continued stand there long after she was gone.

**################################################**

**Author's note: okay I know you all have probably read a hundred stories where Naruto and Hinata are on the same team but I am going to try to make mine different from everybody else. Therefore, I am going to let you vote on the pairings all except Naruhina and a few others because I am a die-hard naruhina fan. Yes, there will be a naruhina/ sasuhina love triangle but it will be naruhina in the end. Someone reminded me that I forgot about Anko so in order to fix that mistake their will be a slight change in the pairings.**

***Sasuke**

**1) Haku (Female) 1**

**2) Sakkara 1**

***Haku**

**1) Sasuke 1**

**2) Kimimaro (if you want him to live) 0**

**3) Zabuza 0**

**4) Sai 0**

**5) Gaara 1**

***Ino**

**1) Choji 1**

**2) Sai 1**

***Lee**

**1) Sakkara 1**

**2) Guy (weird I know) 0**

**3) Gaara 0**

***Anko**

**1) Ibiki 0**

**2) Kakashi 0 **

**3) Iruka 0**

**4) Zabuza 0**

**I will take suggestions for other pairings too.**

**Here are the pairings that I am not changing.**

**1) Shino/Kiba**

**2) Jiraiya/Tsunade**

**3) Shikamaru/Temari **

**4) Neji/Tenten**

**That is all! Next chapter: NEW LOOKS, NEW MISSIONS, AND A SURPRISE!**


	4. author's note (not a real chapter)

hello everyone i would like to apologize for the long wait on my stories. my computer broke and deleted all my work so it will be a while until i can update but rest assured that i will be completing them it will just take some time. please do not be mad. i'm sorry.


End file.
